An electrical connector is designed in the industry, such as that described in Chinese Patent Application No. CN201310440991.0. This electrical connector includes an insulating body, conducting terminals, and a carrier. The insulating body has several side walls extending upward and an accommodating cavity formed by the side walls. Each of the conducting terminals has a contact portion extending into the accommodating cavity. The carrier can clamp a chip module and be assembled in the insulating body. The carrier includes a main body and a locking portion extending downward from the main body. The side wall of the insulating body is provided with an accommodating portion, and the accommodating portion is provided with an inclined surface provisionally supporting the locking portion and a slot disposed below the inclined surface and used for accommodating the locking portion. In this electrical connector, the carrier clamps the chip module and is assembled into the insulating body along a vertical direction. A problem of damaging the conducting terminals during assembly of a rotation manner can be resolved, but the locking portion of the carrier of the electrical connector cooperates with the side wall of the insulating body, and the inclined surface is disposed on the side wall of the insulating body, so that the structure of the insulating body needs to be changed. Moreover, when this structure is assembled, it is easy for alignment to be slightly inaccurate because of manually grasping the carrier, which makes the locking portion enter the accommodating cavity and collide with or hook the conducting terminals, and causing damage to the conducting terminals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.